A love affair to remember
by Miyuki Jaganashi
Summary: It was a mistake InuTashio could not take back.But he did love his sons,one found happiness with a miko named Kagome.The other with a girl named Botan.What about Sesshomaru?Who's his salvation?Read and review.And sadly,words will be missing.Not my fault.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And yes,this will have a lot of dialogue,this site isn't detail friendly...so,you've been warned,I

do not want to hear "your story needs detail"or my personal favorite"check your grammar"

keep that in mind,I have so much trouble editing and re-editing,words were always cut out.

Just leave your review at the end of the story,thanks.

A lone scream pierces the midnight sky."She's about to deliver."said the midwife to her master,a silver haired inu youkai waited patiently outside the birthing room,the woman was a mistake-he had slept with.A female kit.  
This was still his child- he was expecting another with his wife who didn't know nothing about his one night stand...start flashback

He was and drunk,and in heat,when he saw her he had to take her..this kitsune...end flashback

"It's a boy!And a handsome one at that!What shall we call him?"the kitsune asked."Yoko Kurama..and he will not have my surname."Unsheathing his sword,the tetsusaiga he slain them both,taking the child,leaving him at the time of his father's departure he swore the abandonment and murder of his mother.

It would be years before father and son will meet again...

Two centuries later...

"Jaken,I leave you as Sesshomaru's advocate."InuTaishio sighs heartily."I have done so many things in my lifetime...one I regret..."

Jaken was confused by his master's confession."Milord,may I be so bold to ask what you're-"

"Have you heard of Yoko Kurama,Jaken?"The toad youkai nodded,"They say that the fox demon is a master thief and a woman's fantasy,but why milord?Why bring up that fox's name?"InuTaishio sighed,"Because he,like Sesshomaru is my son.I had a brief encounter with his mother before Sesshomaru's birth."Jaken sputtered,"but that means..milord!Where are you going?"InuTashio had left,"Tell Sesshomaru to meet with his I'm expecting another child in a village five days from here."his voice fading.

"Jaken,where has my father gone?"Sesshomaru asked in his usual flat tone.

"He's gone,he did mention you did have a older sibling by the name Yoko Kurama...and he's expecting another..."

Sesshomaru left Jaken behind."Lord Sesshomaru!...He's gone."

A pair of molten golden eyes saw the toad was alone,a smirk on his lips.'So that was my father and brother..pity,they left their servant like I got another victim added to my list.'Images of a pleading,sniffling Jaken brought a smile to his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

again this might be containing a lot of dialogue,this site is NOT

detail friendly.:Author's note:Plus,I decided to add more.

Jaken has this ominous feeling he wasn't was watching him."W-Who's there?"A voice said,"My,my..look what the dog left behind...a little toad."Jaken stammered."You're the legendary spirit fox,Yoko Kurama.."The kitsune smiled,"I'm so glad you heard of 's nothing like fear and recognition."stepping forward,his eyes bright and murderous.

"Yoko...you will leave him you wish to die,then I'll be your executioner."Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes slightly.

"Milord!You came just in the nick of time!"boasted Jaken."Kill that sneaky fox."

Yoko frowned."Toad,your life is still mine to take."pulling a seed,transforming it to his favorite weapon,the rose whip."Interesting...you use powers similar to mine."Both silver haired males glared daggers at each closer,the battle to see which was stronger begun...

"Teach that arrogant fox a thing or two!"Kurama's rose whip came dangerously close to his nose."Ulp!"Jaken swallowed.'Me thinks to watch my mouth.'Minutes later..the fight dragged on,with no sign of them his rose whip around Sesshomaru's ankle,bringing him stumbled,falling into the bone eater's well,his shikon no tama jewel shards transporting him to the present day Tokyo.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"wailed Jaken.

~Present day,Tokyo~

Kurama ran to his new high school,he was barely able to make it before the final knew his secret,that he was once a infamous thief named to love his human mother with wisdom well beyond his years as a teen in modern times.

Sesshomaru woke to sounds he was not familiar youkai will need answers on where he ,avoiding curious glances from worthless humans.."Hey,nice sword you got there."said a man."Step inside my shop,we'll talk see,I collect them..."

"Touch my sword and you'll die.I need to find Kagome,you will take me to her."The man blinked,"Kagome?I don't know any ,if-"Sesshomaru turned and he didn't know,then he had no use for him."You said that,Eri?What did you think of Shuichi?He's such a hunk!Wait,he looks familiar...doesn't he?"Waving to Sesshomaru,"You there,are you related to Kagome's boyfriend?..What was his nickname?...Oh,yeah..Inuyasha!"

'So,she knows where Kagome lives.I might find use for her after all.'

"Wait,'t Kagome say she was going to visit her cousin Yusuke and his friends?"said Yuka.

"Oh,yeah.I guess I 's where you can find her."handing Sesshomaru the address."Bye now!"Sesshomaru smirked,the girl was helpful. She smiled,enjoying the nature around beautiful day.

"Yukina!"shouted Kuwabara,Hiei behind him.'Fool,I'm only here to keep a eye on him.'

"Hello,Kazumna..mister Hiei..how are you on this beautiful day?"Hiei was about to answer when Kuwabara cut him off."Every day is a blessing when I see you,my love."Yukina smiled,bowing politely."Have you found my brother yet,mister Hiei?"

"Hn,no not yet."he lied."Well,keep looking for him,please."

"Hn."Yusuke waved to his friends."Sorry,I'm late...Keiko wanted to get a few things...like her tampons..."

"YUSUKE!"

"What?You did..."

"Where is Kurama?"Yukina asked,"Botan couldn't be here today."

"I think I see him."said Yusuke,barely able to make out the tall silver haired Sesshomaru."Something's wrong with your theory, -isn't Kurama."Hiei said,his hand on his katana's sheath."What do you mean?That is him...wait...this one...get behind me,Keiko."

Sesshomaru walked up the shrine's steps."I know that aura anywhere!"said Kagome."But what is he doing here?Why is Sesshomaru here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

And yes,this story will most likely have words missing.I will try my best to keep detail as much as I can.

Sesshomaru scanned their faces.A mixed company of humans and since the kakai barrier seperated their realms."Sesshomaru,answer us,why you are here?"Kagome asked angrily."That's would I like to know,miko.I was in the midst of a battle with that I woke up you know what's good for you,you will tell me where I can find Yoko Kurama."

"You sorta look like Kurama..."trailed Kuwabara.

"Don't refer me to the king of thieves...how come you don't seem afraid of powerful beings such as myself?Could it be possible that you are in love with one?"Kuwabara declared,"My love for Yukina is true- and I love her."Sesshomaru blinked,"Yukina,you say?"

Botan flew down from her oar."Who's he?"Botan asked,looking at Sesshomaru."Hey, is your fox boy?''Yusuke asked,getting bored."And here I thought I would have a challenge."Miko,tell me how to get back."ordered Sesshomaru."Or lose your friends in the process."raising his poison claws.

"I smell the fox...he's close."Sesshomaru turned and left,expecting to see a seven foot tall he saw a five foot seven red head with green eyes."You're not Kurama...who are you?"'

"While I share this body,I am Kurama."

"Then you die."

"NO!Please!If you insist on fighting,do it elsewhere."pleaded Yukina.

"Are you a koormie?I never seen one face to face."

Yukina blinked,"Yes,I name is Yukina,may I ask yours?"Kuwabara's mouth dropped."Sesshomaru...I think I'll stay here awhile."walking whispered to Yusuke,"I think he likes her."Yusuke chuckled,"Looks like you got competition,Kuwabara."Kurama nodded,"Indeed,Kuwabara,consider yourself grateful to be alive."

Sesshomaru ignored the giggling women,all admiring was a visitor from another world was overcrowded,dirty,grey and was no place for the koormie,she was accepted by the others and he wanted to know why.

"Oh,he's returning."said Yukina."

"Yukina,do you know where I can sleep for tonight?It's my day to get some rest.""I do,you can sleep in my master's bedroom"Sesshomaru nodded,taking her couldn't believe what he was hearing...how could she choose him?"

"I'll see you later, will need to get him some new clothes."Yukina suggested.

"Do you think she'll be alright,?"asked Kuwabara."Sure,pal,"Yusuke said matter of factly."Want me to ask Hiei to check on him 24/7?"

"Would you,Urameshi?I don't want to lose my love to him."

me:Easier said than done.

Hiei:Hn,you have more common sense than he has.

Me:Why thank you,Hiei..say,if you're doing anything,you can keep a eye on him.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review..and I'll try my best so it will make sense for you,the reader.

Sesshomaru saw the small remote Yukina was holding,"Would you like to watch t.v. with me?

There's a wonderful nature program that's coming on,since Kuwabara isn't here,

I would like it if you watched it with me."

Sesshomaru couldn't deny her.

"Fine,I will watch this nature program with you."

After the show,Yukina offered him the remote,explaining how it works.

He looked at the small the channel,until he came across a movie.

The leading actress and actor were heavily romantically involved,having sex.

Yukina returned with drinks."Find anything you like?"She asked,serving him his drink.

"No..."flipping through the channels,finding the music channel.

"Oohh,I love this song."Yukina began singing,her voice angelic.

Sesshomaru sensed someone was approaching.

It was the orange haired teen,he didn't deserve to hear her divine singing.

Grabbing Yukina,he took her with both arms.

(A/N:In this story he has BOTH arms)

"Where are you taking me?"she asked.

"Away from him."Sesshomaru answered.

"You mean Kazuma...alright.."she snuggled getting a better grip to him.

Sesshomaru blinked,was she -did she like him as a prospective mate?

He did find her attractive.

Yukina looked at him with her ruby eyes,"We could go to the garden if you like."

"Fine,if that is what you wish."

Kuwabara came home during a study period."Yukina!...Yukina!She must have left..."

Sesshomaru followed the koormie,walking in silence.

"Mister Sesshomaru...?"

"Call me Sesshomaru,there is no need for formalities."

Yukina blinked,"Yes...we're here at the garden Kurama made just for me."

A colorful bed of various hues,she must have never seen such...beauty in the Makai.

"Coming here brings a smile on my face."she admitted,with a sadness.

"Why are you sad,Yukina?"

"Because I wish for my brother to see this.."

Sesshomnaru sighed,"Hiei is your brother."he said matter of factly."I don't know why he hasn't told you."

Yukina blinked,"Wh-What did you say?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own anything.

And this will most likely have some detail missing...so don't hold it against me.

Yukina blinked,"Are you sure Hiei's my brother?"she asked,skeptically.

"What you don't see it?Are you blind,girl?"

"No,but..he told me my brother was dead...when it's been him all along."

Yukina cried hirusenki stones.

Sesshomaru picked them up.

"Tears of a angel..."he muttered.

"Excuse me,I got a sibling to yell at."Yukina turned and ran.

"Hn,he should have told her."Sesshomaru muttered.

Hiei was eating his lunch peacefully when interrupted.

"Hiei the imiko!"screamed a koormie

that was angry and hurt.

"Hn,what do you want Yukina?"

"You..you..lied to me!"

Hiei calmly looked at her,"And what did I lie about,not liking Kuwaba-"he trailed.

"You lied about being my brother!"

"...What?..Who told you I was your brother?"

"That doesn't matter who or what ...

matters is you lied to me!"she accused.

"..Hn,I have my reasons,Yukina."

"I 'm sure you did,however you still lied to me..."

Hiei narrowed his eyes slightly." that you know,Yukina...what are you planning to do?"

Yukina blinked,"What do you mean,mis-Hiei?"

He was going to have to get used to that.

Sesshomaru approached the koormie twins,"I told her on a hunch."

"And I'm grateful...if you're not doing anything..want to accompany me on a date?"

Sesshomaru found himself nodding.

Yukina beamed,"Great.I'll ask Kazuma where are the fun places-on second thought,I'll ask Kurama."

It was decided to take her to a mid afternoon stroll on the shoreline at Genkai's.

Sesshomaru felt enlightened,it's been so long since he felt like this...since this was the modern times,Rin

most likely has ancestors living here in this day and age...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

And if you're reading this for the first time,I am aware this has a lot of dialogue.

and the details are not long enough,this site HAS given me a LOT of trouble..so,with that said-look

past that and review!No flames,please.

Kagome drags Inuyasha into a date with her,double dating with Botan and Kurama.

"The more,the merrier."sang the bluette.

"Feh,whatever."said the silver haired hanyou.

"He's just nervous as I am."said Kagome."Right,Inuyasha?"

"I'm not nervous,Kagome."Inuyasha insisted.

Kurama interjected "Yes,you told me you didn't know what to get Ka-"Inuyasha covered his

mouth."Shuddup!Now she will want it."

But it was too late.

Kagome stuck out her hand for her gift."Inuyasha..."she said sweetly.

"Fine..hope you like it.."Giving her a simple gold chain with a small heart pendant.

"Ohh,Inuyasha...it's beautiful!"exclaimed Kagome,lunging at him.

"Kagome...I..I-"Inuyasha closed his eyes,kissing her,both forgetting they weren't alone.

"You two are sooo cute together!"gushed Botan."Just like Kurama and I!"

"Yes,we are."agreed Kurama,hugging her waist.

Meanwhile...

Yukina couldn't get the silver haired inu youkai out of her mind.

He was tall,handsome-

Then it hit her-was she attracted to Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru..how his name send shivers down her spine.A small smile on her lips just

thinking of fact,she could almost hear him calling her.

"Yukina."

She blinked,snapping out of her reverie.

He was calling her!

"Yes,Sesshomaru.."she said breathlessly.

"I want take a walk with you."

"...Yes,a walk does sound good..."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

And yes,this story will most likely have words missing.I will try my best to keep detail as much as I can.

Yukina kept a small smile during her walk with Sesshomaru.

She was mesmerized with the inu youkai.

He had this regal display to be like royalty.

It was clear to say he was powerful.

And a air of mystery with wished

she knew what he was thinking.

She hoped it was her.

God,she reaally hoped it was her he was thinking about.

"Yukina..."

"Yes,Sessh...omaru.."tiptoeing to meet him to his lips.

Looking down,he frowned when she pulled away.

He wanted more of the sweet koormie.

To get to know her better.

And she felt that her interest was on the same page,

Now they would have to keep the relationship a secret.

From Kuwabara and Hiei.

"You know he won't like this."

"You mean Hiei or Kazuma?"asked Yukina,her ruby eyes hopeful.

"Both."answered Sesshomaru.

"I don't care what either of they want."

"Hn,very well then.I don't either."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review..and I'll try my best so it will make sense for you,the reader.

"Where do you want to go from here?"Sesshomaru asked the koormie.

"OH!We could go to a movie!"suggested the ice maiden,her arm linked with his.

"A movie?What's that?"

"I'll tell you on the way."explained the sea green haired female.

Awhile later~

"Here we are."Yukina chose a romantic comedy to be subtle about

what she wanted in this relationship.

Sessshomaru

studied the movie's plot,unaware the koormie was leaned against

him until he moved his arm.

It was the perfect moment for a passionate kiss between two lovers.

When he leaned to

kiss her,Yukina's heart fluttered.

She was madly,deeply in love with the inu youkai.

"Yukina..want to go somewhere else?"

"Yes..let's.."her voice syrupy sweet.

"Where?"

Half a hour later...

Yukina pressed against him,her hands exploring his arms,loving the feel of his skin.

Sesshomaru removing her obi,guiding her to the

kept her kinomo and her

dignity a bit longer...

"..Sesshomaru..."moaned the once timid apparition.

She was now his.

A/N:I know it was short..sorry about that!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review..and I'll try my best so it will make sense for you,the reader.

Hiei arrived the next day,knowing what had happened between his sister and the

western lord."Hn,good morning,Yukina...Sesshomaru."

Yukina couldn't tell if he was happy or not.

Before she could ask,Kuwabara came in,holding a bouquet of flowers.

"These are for you,it's our anniversary."

Yukina blinked,"Anniversary?"

Kuwabara nodded,"Yea,the day when I first saw you on video before Urameshi and I

rescued you."

"Thank you,Kazuma."She addressed dully.

"Yukina,why the sour face?"He was on to something.

He might not be the smartest guy on the planet.

But he knew something was up.

'Yukina."said Sesshomaru.

The koormie's face lit up instantly.

"Coming!"she passed the flowers to Kuwabara.

Along with his heart.

"Yukina!Come back!Are you leaving me for him?"

"I'm so sorry,Kazuma."her eyes watering,creating gems.

Her hair whipping as she left.

Kuwabara hung his head down.

It was over between them.

Probably since day one.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I do not own anything.

A/N:This site gave me a lot of trouble,and is not detail friendly (at least for me)so,keep

that in mind when you review..and I'll try my best so it will make sense for you,the reader.

He didn't want to believe it.

He couldn't believe it.

He saw her embraced in the arms of the silver haired inu youkai.

"Sesshomaru..."her voice breathless.

Kuwabara's world came crashing down.

"Hn,you have lost her,Kuwabara."

"Shuddup!I can see that,Hiei!"

His outburst caused her to open her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you,Kazuma..."

"Well,it's too late for apologies,huh,Yukina?"he snapped.

'That's enough."growled Sesshomaru."How dare you talk to her in that tone?"

His golden eyes glowing red.

"Hn,it's been nice knowing you,Kuwabara."

"NO!Please don't hurt him!If you hurt him,Koenma will take you away from me."

Yukina pleaded.

"Very well,the human will live."

Sesshomaru guiding her to the direction of Kagome's family shrine.

"Where are we going?"

"If the jewel shard brought me here,then it will transport us back."

Yukina took one last look at her surroundings.

"Okay,let's go back to the past."

A familiar blue light lit up the dark well...


	11. Author's note

Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

And yes,this story will most likely have words missing.I will try my best to keep detail as much as I can.

I really don't know where to go from here...

Hope you understand.


End file.
